Haru Azuma
Haru Azuma( 春東, Haru Azuma) is a Jōnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Taki. Background Haru Azuma was found in front of Konohagakure gates on December 20th. No one knew her name so the hokage named her Haru Azuma. She was always cheerful. Unknown to who her parents were the Hokage took her in. She had great manners and was really smart. She had no friends but she didn't mind. She was a sweet natured kid and all the villagers loved. One day a woman appeared asking to see Haru. That woman was her mother, Ai Sakami. Ai told everything to Haru, from the day she and her father met to the day now. Ai asked Haru if she wanted to come with her but Haru declined. She told her mother that she liked Konohagakure and that she wanted to stay. After a few years, just before her graduation she meet her 'brother' Konahamaru. They didn't really like each other but considered themselves equal. After her graduation she began going on missions. She made some new friends Shikamaru,who she would play Shogi with, Kiba,who would go running in the park with her, Hinata, who she would just talk with and Naruto, who she would just give out after one of his pranks. She always tried to get Hinata and Naruto close together but either Hinata would faint or they wouldn't bug. Her mother came back to visit a few times as she grew up. She and Shikamaru became really close that she began calling him her big brother. If anyone would think they were dating she would pummel them to dust aka Naruto. Truth to be told she had eyes for a different boy and Shikamaru would tease her about it. His name was Kaoto Akiyama. He had blue eyes and dark brown hair. Haru would always avoid him because she can't keep herself together in front of him. Personality She's always smiling and is cheerful. If she's really quiet then its easy to tell something's up. She rarely cries or frowns. She's really competitive when it comes to winning races with Kiba or playing Shoji with Shikamaru. She can be clumsy from time to time. She's also never confident in herself. She never believes she's stronger then the other genin/Jōnin. Appearance IMG_20151115_105608.JPG|Haru Asano 5-6 Sketch150104952.png|Haru Asano 12-13 Sketch150104016.png|Haru Asano 15-16 Sketch14620112.png|Haru Asano 22-23 ice_elemental_symbol_by_sexyshirt-d4zq358.jpg|Sakamaki Clan Symbol She has long cherry pink hair and turquoise/green eyes. She loves the colour Aqua so that's her ninja clothes. She always has her clan symbol on her clothes. She has two necklaces. She covers her right wrist because when she was younger she cut her veins and now a symbol has appeared there. In Naruto she wears gray shorts and an aqua dress top. Dark aqua shoes and her hair is down. In Shippuden she wears white shoes, her hair in a plait, gray leggings, bandages on her left knee, her right thigh and her right wrist. She wears gray fingerless gloves and a fishnet top under her light aqua sleeveless top. She had two aqua weapon pouches, one on her right thigh the other on her hip. In Boruto she wears her hair down. She wears a lavender and light aqua jacket with a white jumper with a black top underneath. She wears a long light pink skirt. Abilities She uses earth/water/wind/fire release. Her Ice release is a secret that only she knows. She was trained under her mother, Gai-sensei,The Third, Kurenai-sensei and also the Legendary Sannin(even Orochimaru, but she's not evil). She became an impossibly strong kunoichi in The Last, mastering medic-nin, sage mode and chakra control,and all her jutsus. She became a rival with Team 7 while training. She left the village and traveled trying to find her mother so she could learn more jutsus using Ice release after a few months of traveling she found her mother and trained under her. When she got back she became a sensei of a team. Kekkei Genkai Her Kekkei Genkai allows her to use a rare jutsus,Ice release jutsus, Ice Spears,Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, Ice Prison, Earthen Consecutive Chains Of Ice, Ice Rock Dome, Ice Breaking Sledgehammer, One Horned White Whale, Swallow Snow Storm, Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger, Wolf Fang Avalanche and Ice Sword. Her Kekkei Genkai has made her the girl she is today, which is one of the strongest shinobi following the other of course. Stats Trivia •The name 'Azuma' means 'east' and the name 'Haru' means 'spring'. Her full name means Spring east. •Favourite Foods : Dangos, Origini and Salad •Least Favourite Foods : Red/Green/Yellow/Orange Peppers and Tomatoes •Hobbies : Singing, Dancing, Training and Drawing Quotes •When it's raining look for rainbows, when it's night look for stars •Everyone wants happiness nobody wants pain but you can't have a rainbow without a little rain •Flower will die, the sun will set. But you're a friend I won't forget. Your name is so precious it won't grow old. It's engraved in my heart in letters of gold. •Intellegence without ambition is a bird without wings. •A dream you dream alone is only a dream, A dream you dream together is reality. •Twinkle,Twinkle litte star, do you know how loved you are. •If you want to go fast, go alone. If you want to go far, go together. •Individually we are one drop, together we are an ocean. Links The picture all belong to BlossomsCherry and LovexLala, I just drew over them, all the credit goes to them. LovexLaLa BlossomsCherry I'm working on a story on Quotev about the adventures that Haru goes on. This is my account. DreamsInTheSky Category:DRAFT